Always liked that best
by californication
Summary: DL Fluff. 'Danny, what do you like best about me' ......


Disclaimer: I don't own anything – you all should know that by now…

Rating: K+ for all the fluffyness…

Summary: D/L. Just a fun little random story… enjoy!

**Always liked that best**

_Where do I start_

_Lying on a blanket underneath the stars_

_With your head on my chest_

_I always liked that best_

_I hate how times flies_

_I still think back sometimes_

_'Bout your lips on my neck_

_I always liked that best_

'Danny?' He heard her soft voice break the peaceful silence of their bedroom.

'Yea' He said, in just above a whisper, sleepiness evident in his voice.

'Where you asleep?' She asked. She felt him run his warm hand up her bare back and come to rest around her shoulder pulling her closer to him.

'I was… whats up?' He asked, kissing her forehead.

'What do you like best about me?' She asked, running her right hand up and down his hard chest, drawing random designs and feeling the muscles contract.

'What do you mean Montana, I like everything about you?' He answered, running his hand down her back again and squeezing her butt gently, 'Especially that part' He smiled as she scooted into him and away from his invading hand.

'No, not physically, like, what do you like about me, you know?' She asked again, moving to her original spot against him and continued to draw designs on his chest again.

'Hmmm lets see, what do I like best about you? Do I have to pick one?' He looked down at her.

'Depends on how many there are – and you cant say something like… 'oh, you're gorgeous smile', it cant be physical Dan' She smiled into his chest closing her eyes and allowing his roaming hand up and down her back to soothe her.

_That time we took a ride_

_Ended up down by the river side_

_Soft touch wet kiss_

_I always liked that best_

_I like the way you used to hold me_

_I like the way you came to know me_

_You came to know me well_

'Ok, well. Remember that time when we were visiting your parents in Montana, we went out to the lake?' He asked her. He felt her nod against him chest. 'Remember laying under that huge oak tree and we just lay there holding eachother?' He looked down at her to ensure she was still awake and alert.

'Yea, I remember' She said, smiling into his chest again.

'Well, I remember that was the first time I told you I loved you, and your eyes, they sparkled, like they do when something really amazing happens and you cant wait to tell someone about it – like the time the realtor called you and said we got the apartment we'd looked at and really wanted. Your eyes always sparkle, but when something great has happened, they have this amazing sparkle to them, and I love that' He kissed her forehead running his hand up her back. 'I know that's physical, but, I just love your whole outlook on life Lindsay, everything is always good, you always have such a great attitude about everything and I love that about you… so, what about me? What do you like best about me, besides my VERY good looks?' He asked, feeling her giggle against him.

'You're good looking?? Wow… I didn't know that, I mean, compared to the others…'She trailed off, looking up at him after his roaming hand had halted. The hurt expression on his face caused her to burst into a fit of giggles. 'Im just kidding D, come'ere' She crawled up to him, lightly kissing him on the lips, he deepened the kiss, moving his lips to her neck and gently sucking on her collar bone. She pulled back gently, looking at him. 'Okay Cowboy, let me answer first' She said, kissing him lightly before staring into his baby blues.

'Go right ahead' He smiled at her, 'hurry up 'cause I want to finish what we just started' he smirked at her, winking, as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, smiling.

'Alright. Well, aside from your blue eyes, you know how they make me feel' She looked up at him. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully smacking her butt again. 'Stop… aside from your eyes, I think my favorite thing about you, is the way you put your life on the line for your friends and the people you love. I mean, you'd do anything for just about anyone on the team, and the things you've done for me, the men you've pummeled because they were being jerks – that means something to me. Before you, I never had someone who I felt would put their life on the line for me, now that I have you – I feel like you're my protection, and I like that feeling. I like having you here when I come home, I like knowing that when I come home, someone I love is on the other side of the front door as I'm unlocking it' She answered, all the while Dannys eyes never leaving hers.

'You know I'll always protect you right Lindsay?' He told her, bringing her lips down to his again. 'You mean the world to me, you and this little girl in here' He said, gently rubbing her slightly swollen stomach. She sniffed back tears, gazing down at him.

'I love you Danny' She said quietly.

'I love you too Linds' He smiled, running his hand through her hair and tucking a few stray curls behind her ears.

'You know what else I like about you?' She asked him a few minutes later.

'Whats that?' He placed his finger under her chin bringing her face up to his again and staring into her chocolate eyes.

'When you play guitar for me' She smiled.

'Yea? I thought you hated that… you said I was too loud and obnoxious with that thing' He laughed, recalling a few nights he'd attempted to play AC/DC and covers from Aerosmith.

'Not all the time, only when you and Flack tried to play covers at 2am because it sounded like a good idea. Theres a lot of music you play that is beautiful to hear, you have a talent Danny, and a hott guy playing a guitar, definitely scores some points.' She laughed, kissing his cheek.

'Well, now that I know that not EVERYTHING I play bothers you, I'll start playing more for you okay?' He asked, 'All you had to do was ask me and I'd play for you anytime' He smiled at her, kissing her jaw. She lay her head back down on his chest, allowing him to roam his strong hands up and down her back, hugging her close to him.

'Can I have your shirt?' She said, breaking the silence again.

'What?' He asked, not totally hearing what she'd asked of him.

'Your shirt, can I have it?' She looked up, meeting his baby blues once again. He reached for the discarded navy blue Police Academy t-shirt, handing it to her as she slipped the garment over her head, bringing the collar of the shirt to her nose and inhaling deeply.

_Falling to sleep_

_Wearing your shirt 'cause it smelled so sweet_

_Who could forget_

_I always liked that best_

_Or losing my heart every time you sang to me on your guitar_

_"Lady in Red"_

_I always liked that best_

'What are you doing?' He asked her, laughing.

'Smelling it, what does it look like?' She smiled, inhaling again, allowing her eyes to flutter closed, relishing in the old-spice scent that was his signature scent.

'And why do you feel the need to smell my nasty old t-shirt?' He questioned her.

'It smells like you, like… old spice, and a hint of your cologne' She kissed his lips gently…. 'That's what I like best'

'My scent?' He was confused, of all his qualities she liked his scent the best? She nodded her head.

'Mmmhmmm, it makes me feel safe… I feel home when I can smell you… anytime I smell this scent, I think of you.' She giggled at his confused expression. 'Im serious Danny, I love this scent, it puts me at ease' She smiled, kissing him and allowing him to roll over on top of her, bringing his lips down to hers.

'I like everything about you Montana…. You make me feel at home….' He kissed her once again, rolling onto his back, and pulling her close to him, allowing her to settle her on his chest, and together they fell asleep to the slow beating of their hearts.

_I like the way you used to hold me_

_I like the way you came to know me_

_You came to know me well_

_I could go on_

_So many things I miss now that you're gone_

_Your love oh yes_

_I always liked that best_


End file.
